Debtor
Debtors: The Desperate & Forsaken Most debtors never planned to join the Adventurer's guild. They or their family owe someone a great deal of money- or something even more rare. They might have been the child of a disgraced nobleman, a peasant who's family farm has been seized for back taxes, a merchant who's business failed. Unlike criminals, the have no history of breaking the law but represent a caste of people who've fallen to ruin. The Adventurer's Guild seemed to be the only solution; they've agreed to tithe half their guild wages to the person (or people) holding their debt to pay what is owed- and interest. skill proficiences: tool proficiency: equipment: a set of worn and patched clothes, a guild pack, and a trinket that serves as a memento of their life before it collapsed, and a belt pouch containing 1 gold worth of mixed coins. Feature: The Dignity of Humility You may have lost your home, but yours is a story that brings out sympathy in most good folk. You might lack possessions, but you are generally befriended wherever you go by those who are kind by nature and see in you someone worthy of their help even if it is just a loaf of bread or a place to sleep in their stable. Gain an advantage in Charisma (Persuasion) checks with anyone of good alignment. Suggested Characteristics Debtors rarely come to the Adventurer's Guild with any skill in arms, larceny, or the arcane arts. They're usually trained by the guild itself in their class from scratch, accumulating yet more debt along the way. There was still something about them, some kind of spark or untapped potential that was noticed by someone in authority at the guild, however. Keep that in mind while fleshing out your character. d12 Personality Traits #I am quick to pitch in and help others with chores or physical labor. #I am extremely cheerful and amiable with just about everyone I meet. #I'm somewhat vain about my appearance and hate being dirty or teased in any way. #My situation left me grief-stricken and devastated. I rarely smile or laugh. #I'm impulsive and hate to follow any sort of routine. #I believe in always paying my debts and accept nothing without giving something in return. #I'm extremely imaginative and can easily recite tales or songs or make up my own. #Games (or puzzles or riddles) are a passion of mine and I can spend hours of my leisure involved in them. #I try to always tell the truth and wish others were the same #I hate it when I hurt someone else's feelings and am quick to apologize. #I'm something of a daydreamer and can get very distracted or absent-minded. #I have a lot of bitterness and resentment towards my circumstances and can be extremely passive-aggressive. d10 Ideal #Sacrifice: I will honorably pay off all the debts me (or my family) have accrued before I think about my own comfort. (Lawful) #Optimism: I am confident that everything will work out for the best for me and all my loved ones. (Good) #Loyalty: I will always support my friends and the guild, even when it is not in my best interest. (Neutral) #Deference: It is my responsibility to do what I'm told by those in authority, no questions asked. (Lawful) #Generosity: I may not have much, but I will happily help out those in even greater need. #Pride: I might be destitute, but I was born to high station and will act accordingly. (Neutral) #Exploration: I want to learn everything I can about the world around me: see everything, do everything, leave no type of experience left unturned. (Neutral) #Fame: I want to become a living legend, someone that is idolized and revered. #Revolution: Society itself is unjust and people need to take actions to fix it and redistribute wealth and power from the elite to the common folk. (Chaotic) #Romance: More than anything else, I am determined to find true love and live happily ever after. d10 Bond #My family will suffer greatly if I fail to pay off the debts that I (or they) incurred. #The money I'm trying to earn is to buy the freedom of someone I love who is being kept as a slave. #I was cast into debtor's prison and only escaped by joining the Adventurer's Guild. #I was cheated out of my inheritance by a close relative and seek justice. #My father was wrongly (or rightfully) condemned as a traitor and my entire family was cast out of our home with nothing but the clothes on our backs. #I made a terrible and stupid mistake and the debts I now owe are a direct consequence of it. #I am hunting the person who stole a valuable treasure or artifact from me (or my family) and caused my (our) ruin. #I have a very sick parent (or child, spouce, etc.,) who requires a rare and expensive medicine. #Alcholism and gambling (my own or a family members) brought about my financial ruin. #The person I owe money to is a powerful wizard who demands me to find and salvage arcane items for them. d10 Flaws #Lazy: I don't like to work very hard and will use any excuse to loif around and relax. #Flirtaceous: I can't help but make sexual advances towards anyone I find attractive. #Weak-Willed: I am extremely susceptible to other people's persuasiveness. #Overprotective: When I like someone, I tend to smother them. #Phobia: I have an irrational fear of (fill in blank) that causes me to freeze in paralysis or run away if I'm ever exposed to it. #Skeptical: I question the validity on anyone else's ideas or intentions. #Spiteful: I feel a compulsion to hurt those who hurt me. #Untrustworthy: I generally don't keep my promises. #Drunkard: I'm addicted to alcohol and go to great lengths to acquire it. #Callous: I care very little about the feelings or experiences of others.